1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to air packaging devices and more specifically to air packaging devices to support and retain an object therein.
2. Relevant Technology
Conventional packaging devices incorporate a variety of materials to protect and insulate a packaged item. One of these conventional packaging materials is known as xe2x80x9cbubble-pack.xe2x80x9d Bubble-pack consists of two layers of thin plastic material, such as polyethylene or vinyl formed with random bubbles between the layers and filled with air at time of manufacture. Bubble-pack requires large rolls of bubble material that displace a great deal of volume in storage before use.
Bubble-pack is bulky, and therefore expensive to ship and to store during the period before it is put to use. Furthermore, conventional bubble-pack provides limited protection in certain applications because of the fixed bubble diameter, height, and count in a given material area.
Another conventional packaging material is pre-shaped styrofoam objects. An example of this is styrofoam xe2x80x9cpeanuts,xe2x80x9d which are distributed in mass around a packaged article. Another example is pre-formed styrofoam blocks which are fitted to restrain a packaged item. Styrofoam blocks prevent the packaged item from moving in directions during travel. Styrofoam material experiences some of the same disadvantages of the bubble-pack. Styrofoam material is bulky and expensive to ship and store. Furthermore styrofoam provides limited protection in certain applications because of the fixed dimensions and shape of the styrofoam.
Inflatable packaging devices have overcome some of the limitations of previous packaging materials. Inflatable packaging devices may be shipped and stored in a deflated condition, thereby reducing the expense of shipment and storage. Furthermore, inflatable packaging devices provide cushions of filler material, such as air, which is under pressure. The filler material functions to absorb and redistribute forces acting on the packages, thereby protecting a delicate item of merchandise encapsulated and suspended therein. Articles encapsulated by the inflatable packaging device are prevented from substantially moving in directions relative to the packaging.
The following list of patents disclose several improvements of inflatable packaging devices and are hereby incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,244, issued Jul. 1, 1986 for xe2x80x9cMethod For Forming An Inflated Wrapping;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,123, issued Dec. 27, 1988 for xe2x80x9cRolled-up Packaging System and Method;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,558, issued Oct. 10, 1989, for xe2x80x9cBag-In-Bag Packaging System;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,904, issued Apr. 24, 1994, for xe2x80x9cClam-Like Packaging System;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,530, issued Oct. 21, 1994, for xe2x80x9cMethod for Forming Bag-In-Bag Packaging System;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,856, issued Dec. 28, 1993, for xe2x80x9cPackaging Device That is Flexible, Inflatable, and Reusable and Shipping Method Using the Device;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,830 issued Jun. 27, 1995, for xe2x80x9cContinuous, Inflatable Plastic Wrapping Material;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,274, issued Aug. 29, 1995, for xe2x80x9cInflatable Package Insert;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,235 issued Sep. 5, 1995, for xe2x80x9cBag With Squeeze Valve and Method For Packaging an Article Therein;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,470 issued Jan. 30, 1996, for xe2x80x9cMerchandise Encapsulating Packaging System and Method Therefor;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,532 issued Dec. 31, 1996, for xe2x80x9cSelf-Sealing Inflatable Bag and Method For Packaging an Article Therein;xe2x80x9d and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,691 issued Jan. 27, 1998 for xe2x80x9cSelf-Closing and Self-Sealing Valve Device For Use With Inflatable Structures.xe2x80x9d
Some of the above patents disclose air packaging devices involving distinct, separate pouches or bags that are manufactured from two or more plies. For example, several of the inventions disclose a four-ply bag, which are used to form outer and inner chambers. The outer chamber is inflated with a filler material, such as air and is separated from the inner chamber. The inner chamber retains the packaged item, thereby providing a total air cushion around the product.
A disadvantage of some of these air packaging devices is that they fail to properly suspend, insulate, and protect an item. Commonly, this is because the devices fail to protect an item from g-forces in one particular direction as they do not evenly distribute such force. Thus, items which are particularly sensitive to force in one plane are at risk. Furthermore, the shapes that some packaging devices take when inflated may not be convenient for packaging in containers having cubical dimensions.
It would, therefore, be an advancement in the art to provide a packaging device which better insulates an item and evenly distributes g-forces to which an item may be subject. Forces in a particular plane would therefore be minimized. It would further be an advancement in the art to provide a packaging device with advantages of the air packaging devices which could be used within cubicle containers. Such an invention is disclosed and claimed herein.